The Eds meet The Beatles
by jahirsanchez2896
Summary: During a regular day in Peach Creek the Eds decide to make a concert but since they can't play they decide to hire a band. Then got an idea to get The famous band in the world The Beatles and have to come up with something to bring them back into their time.


The Eds meet The Beatles

It was a average day in Peach Creek.  
Ed Edd n Eddy were Eddy's house in his room. That's when Eddy had an idea for a scam to top all scams.

"Why have you brought us here Eddy?" Said Edd.

"Simple Sockhead I've thought of the greatest scam than. The Jell-O scam" said Eddy.

"That scam only lasted a few second because Ed ate the Jell-O"said Edd.

"Yea but this time it going to bigger than everything we ever did. Because we are going to...have a concert!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy we can't sing especially when that time we sang to Nazz in her window but it turn out to be Jimmy instead, how do you think this going to work?" said Edd.

"Easy well just hire a band" said Eddy.

"Oh how about the Teenage Rockband from space?"said Ed.

"No Ed we're going to hire a real band" said Eddy.

"But Eddy that requires a lot of money we can't afford a professional "said Edd.

"Of course we can Double D do you know who is the most highly anticipated band is" said Eddy.

"I'm pretty sure One Direction is on tour"said Edd.

"Oh we're going to have One Direction?!" Said Ed

" heck no I mean the greatest band ever since the 60s... THE BEATLES!"said Eddy.

"Um Eddy I have 3 reasons why that's not going to work  
1. They broke up.  
2. Two of them are dead.  
3. The two left are 70yrs old and are on tour.  
How do you expect this to work?"said Edd.

"Easy didn't you say you were working on a time machine"said Eddy.

"Yes why?"questioned Edd.

"We're going to use the time machine to bring back The Beatles to our time to preform in our concert"said Eddy.

"That's crazy you can't just kidnap people from their original timeline just to do whatever you want"said Edd.

"Don't worry we'll just take them back whenever we took them"said Eddy.

"I still don't know about this"said Edd.

"Hey come on think of this as new opportunity to test your new time machine to see if it works" said Eddy.

"Fine but if anything happens it will be on your hands"said Edd.

"Ok then lets make a concert"said Eddy.

"Will the concert have lights and affects?"said Ed.

Then the three head to Edds garage to use the time machine to send them back in time.

"We'll here it is"said Edd presenting the time machine.

"Is it a port a potty?"said Ed.

"No Ed it Just look like it"said Edd.

"How does it work?"said Eddy.

"Easy follow me inside first I type in the coordinates. Liverpool,England 1966 then when push of a button were off"said Edd.

Then the Eds travel back into time in Liverpool , England 1966 then find themselves there already.

"We'll were here"said Edd.

"Great now we just look for The Beatles"said Eddy.

"How do we find them?"said Ed.

"Easy Ed we follow the screams"said Edd.

Then they can hear indistinct screaming coming from a nearby stadium then try to make them selves go through the horde of screaming fan girls then find the Fab Four performing then the performance ended, then they could go backstage but see bodyguards in the way.

"How are we going to get past those bodygaurds?"said Edd.

"I know we give them a riddle that would take them a long time it worked in the movie Ogres of planet bacon when the heroes used a riddle to distract the Ogre bodyguards to make it back their ship"said Ed.

"That's stupid"said Eddy.

"No wait maybe he has a point if we give them a riddle it could distract them long enough so that we can get back stage"said Edd.

"No fooling?!"said Eddy.

Then the three make their way into backstage.

"Okay Ed go up to those guards and give them a riddle"said Edd.

Then Ed walks up to one of the bodyguards.

"Sorry you're not allowed here"said the Bodyguard.

Then Ed asks the guard.

"What gets wetter as is drys?"said Ed.

"Hmm what does wetter as it drys?"said the confused guard.

Then he tells the other guard the riddle to see if he knows, then they step outside.

"Great thinking to use that riddle"said Edd.

"What riddle?"said Ed.

Then the three make themselves into backstage were the Beatles were getting their hair groomed.


End file.
